Demonic Avatar Materialfication
|parent item= None |user= Erebus Alighieri Erza Asakura }} Demonic Avatar Materialfication (悪霊具体化, Akuryō Gutaika) is a unique spell, said to have been created since the waning days of the magical world; it's considered to be one of the ultimate embodiments of Eternano Manipulation — allowing its wielders to "animate" the mystical energy into a given spectral-based form. It's origins mainly unknown, it's considered to be a spell of incredible power — allowing its users to perform feats considered to be mind-boggling. It's recorded that the spell has been throughout various instances in human history, bringing an end to nations & helping win wars. However, as magic evolved, the spell fell into disuse — forgotten in the streams of time. Luckily, only a few still remember the spell's existence — recording information about it, hiding it in various parts of the world in hope that one day it may be utilized by future mages. In the modern era, very few know about its existence — fewer being practical users of such a devastating power. Overview In lieu to its incredible power and potential, it's mechanics are rather simplistic — anyone with enough competence can grasp the concepts. Since it's the highest form of Eternano Manipulation possible, all that's required is that one have an incredibly high skill at molding and controlling their magical power; without that asset, it's next to impossible to call upon the powers of this spell. Thus, this is easily classified as a high-level spell — wielded by the most experience and powerful of mages. Also, due to its energy output, one must also have a high-level of magical energy, as its rather taxing to keep stabilized for prolonged periods. By exerting their magical power outwards and transforming it as an attractive force, they gather the various energies around them in great quantities — specifically eternano, the main component of the spell, and at a fast rate. They continue to do so until it becomes visible to the naked eye, something that's considered to be impossible through normal means, as the substances in-question cannot normally be perceived but called upon when necessary; the only reason such a phenomenon is possible is because the user's magical energy is reacting to and controlling that of its surroundings, as if its natural part of said energy source. Usually, the gathered energies would appear as flame-like that's surround its summoner — dyed in the same color as the caster's magical power. It's then that the caster would shape such energy into a colossal detailed specter of sorts, modeled after both the and of Japanese lore. These beings are always armored, have a pair of wings and possess some form of weaponry on them — usually matching the user's preference; in the center of the gem on the being's forehead is where the user is located, levitating in the same position and protected from all outside forces. Inside, the user is able to control the being's movements either through hand and bodily movements or through mental signals — typical, as its a construct made by using their magical power as a conduit; the user has full control over the being. The avatar is incredibly power and comes with a slew of abilities; these would include: enhanced offensive capabilities — being able to smash through hordes of enemies with ease and tear asunder its surrounding with but the simplest of motions, flight — using its spectral wings to soar through the skies at incredible speeds, the use of Defenser through its wings — affording a second layer of protection for itself and its user aside from its sturdy build, which can only be penetrated with the strongest of techniques, energy manipulation, high-speed recovery, and possible new techniques that's created by the users themselves and usable through the entity alone. It's possible to use the technique in any environment without restriction. Due to this, the avatar becomes a force to be reckoned with. Despite this, it also has a few weaknesses as well — some more obvious than others; the first is that its defenses are not absolute and are limited to physical attacks. This means auditory techniques, such as Sound Magic and those of a similar nature can severely affect it when aimed at specific points of the body. Due to the user needing oxygen to breathe while in the spectral giant, it's formed in such a manner than gas has to pass through; this means that it's also susceptible to various types of gaseous poisons and bacteria. As an energy body, it's susceptible to those who can manipulate energy in great quantities, thus able to rip the being to shreds, thus leaving its caster exposed; it's also susceptible to Magical Barrier Particles — the antipode to eternano, but only to a certain extent. The technique itself is hard to maintain for prolonged periods if the user doesn't have a large reserve of magical power — in-part to its given size and power. However, such a weakness is easily bypassed when the user masters the spell outright, calling upon it even when they're low on magical power. The technique comes in stages when initially practiced, thus each level is much different than the others; it's said that a true master of the technique is able to call forth all levels at will and without restriction — layering more advanced stages over earlier ones or stripping them away as is needed. They can also choose to stop at any developmental stage along the way if they choose to. However, this takes years of training to obtain, thus only a few have ever made good on such a feat. Despite this, it's been noted that all users go through all the stages every time they manifest it. The first stage is the skeletal form of the spell — manifesting the skeletal aspects for their given use (i.e. ribcage for defensive purposes, arms for interaction, skulls for storing or technique employment); in the next stage, musculature, and later, skin forms until finally a complete humanoid is shaped. In these early stages, typically only the upper half of the avatar is materialized, with legs becoming common once it reaches its full humanoid form. The final stage is mentioned as prior, taking on the shape of the warrior from legend — complete with armor and weaponry; this is when the technique is at its most powerful. It's said that the technique can be influenced by outside sources, thus having the ability to evolve further and gain new abilities or a new appearance altogether as a sign; this is possible because the creature itself is made of malleable energy. However, this is a rare occurrence and happens with a select few. Despite this, the technique is powerful nonetheless and can be seen a force of carnage when in the hands of an experienced user. Trivia *This technique is based off of the Susanoo from the anime/manga series, Naruto. *This article is exclusive to the author's storyline, thus not up for use by any other user. *The creation & some of the mechanics of the technique are derived from the way Reishi is manipulated by the Quincies in the anime/manga series, Bleach. See Also *'Dragon Emergence' Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Caster Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery